


a delicate predicament on a summer night

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Soft, woman shaped Crowley [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Butch Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cravings, Femme Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Love, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pregnancy, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Several years into their loving relationship, Crowley struggles with cravings and bodily discomfort due to her pregnancy. Luckily, Aziraphale is there to help comfort and care for her wife, while they discuss their little dear.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Soft, woman shaped Crowley [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674691
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	a delicate predicament on a summer night

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the SOSH discord's GTA #5 prompt "A summer in the South Downs" but the GTA has a strict 500 word maximum so I had to cut a lot of details out. I decided I wanted to add them back in and post an expanded version, since there were little bits and pieces I really liked from the original version. 
> 
> I decided to post it as part five of my "Soft, woman-shaped Crowley" series, since it just seem to fit there, given that the last entry was ineffable wives featuring soft, woman-shaped Aziraphale, too, and in this fic, Aziraphale is once again woman-shaped. Idk if I have any plans to write more of this story. Though if I do, I might make a separate series for any pregnancy/baby related things. 
> 
> Also, I want to make sure and stress that I use the terminology "woman-shaped" to describe Crowley and Aziraphale, because those are the terms I'm most comfortable with when describing them, when they aren't man-shaped beings. If those terms bother you or make you uncomfortable, my writing probably isn't for you. 
> 
> And yes, the asexual tags also exist. I didn't go into the details because I wanted to leave it vague, but in my head once Crowley and Aziraphale decided to have a baby, they did do it the human way. But otherwise, my versions of Crowley and Aziraphale are still asexual, still sex-indifferent.

Crowley groaned and shifted where she was stretched out on the couch. Her short hair was up in a loose bun, trying to keep the hair off her neck. She was wearing a black, lace bralette and black shorts. It had been hot all day and she’d hoped that once the sun had set, it would cool down, but it had continued to be unpleasantly warm. She whined and grumbled as she shifted again, trying to make herself comfortable. Her hips and spine weren’t up to normal human standards and were protesting the added weight. She rubbed at her protruding stomach, the baby kicking one tiny foot against her hand. 

“You knock that off now,” Crowley grumbled. “Bedtime, little dear.”

Crowley rubbed her hand in a circular motion over the most rounded part of her tummy, helping to settle the wiggly baby inside. She felt like the baby had been kicking and punching for the last half hour, which wasn’t at all helping her overall comfort or mood. 

“Can I get you anything?” Aziraphale asked from the kitchen. 

The baby kicked again and Crowley bit her lip to keep from snapping no. She wanted to be cool. She wanted to be comfortable. She wanted to not feel so irritable. She continued to rub her stomach, counting to ten inside her head as she worked to calm herself and the baby. She breathed in with every odd number and out with every even. As she reached ten, her mind had cleared enough that she realized how badly she was craving the cookies Aziraphale had baked that afternoon.

“A glass of ice water? And a couple of cookies?” she asked, trying to convey her pout into her voice. 

“Yes, dearheart,” Aziraphale replied. 

Crowley shifted again, propping a pillow under her head and another under her back. 

“This is all your fault,” she said, poking at her tummy. 

The baby kicked again in return. 

“Now now, darling, don’t blame the little dear for your discomfort.” Aziraphale walked into the living room, carrying a tray holding a glass of ice water, a plate of cookies, and her cup of tea. 

“But she keeps kicking me,” Crowley whined. 

“It’s still not their fault.” 

Aziraphale settled the tray on the coffee table and turned to see if Crowley needed any help. She’d shifted into her woman shaped form in solidarity with Crowley, which Crowley appreciated even if it was a minor act compared to everything Crowley was going through. Her hair was still short and she still wore her same button up shirt, bowtie, and trousers, but at least the neighbors had started referring to her as Crowley’s wife instead of asking Crowley about her husband whenever she was out working in the garden. 

“No, because technically it’s yours.” Crowley frowned again as she struggled to sit up, amongst her pile of pillows. 

She eventually eased herself up with a huff and rubbed at her lower back. It was honestly taking the biggest beating during the pregnancy. Sometimes she contemplated shifting into her snake form for some relief, but she wasn’t sure what effect that would have on the baby, so she suffered the pains instead. 

Aziraphale gave her a look as she helped Crowley reposition and settled the pillows behind her back. “I believe you were the one to bring up the nephilim.” 

Crowley chuckled. “Wouldn’t be the first time my curiosity landed me in a…” she looked down at her stomach, with a grin “…delicate predicament.”

Aziraphale chuckled and handed the glass of water to Crowley. She thanked her and guzzled it down without care. Once it was empty, she took one of the ice cubes and held it against her neck. It was cold against her skin and exactly what she needed. A few errand drops of water ran down her neck and chest, catching on the few spare chest hairs peaking out above her bralette. 

“If he would just settle and stop kicking all the time,” she said, her other side taking a hit from the tiny being inside her. 

Aziraphale sat down next to her and put her arm around Crowley’s waist, her hand coming to rest on Crowley’s softly plump belly, right where the baby had last kicked. Crowley leaned against her, her head rested on her angel’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I’m so grumpy,” Crowley whispered, sighing dramatically. 

Aziraphale pressed a kiss to the top of Crowley’s head. “It’s alright, darling. I know this has been difficult on you. But I’m so proud of you.”

Crowley smiled. “Maybe next we can aim for a winter baby. Or you can be the pregnant one.”

“Next time, huh?” 

“Well, ya know, perhaps. Ask me again after I experience child birth.”

Aziraphale chuckled again. “Yes, dear.”

Still grinning, Crowley grabbed another ice cube and tucked it between her chest and her bralette, letting it cool her further. 

“Have a cookie, darling,” Aziraphale said, her hand rubbing along Crowley’s lower back. 

Crowley shifted to lean forward and grabbed one of the cookies off the plate. She hummed happily as she bit into the chewy chocolate chip cookie, still warm like it had come directly from the oven. Little angelic miracle. The chocolate melted on her tongue and she smiled at Aziraphale again. 

“Thank you, love,” she said. 

“Of course, dearest. Anything for you.” 

Crowley finished eating the cookie and ate another one. She moved to lean against Aziraphale again. Aziraphale’s hand against her stomach rubbed soothing circles, which seemed to settle the baby, too, and Crowley finally started to feel less irritable than she’d been earlier. 

“See? They already love you more,” she said.

“Nonsense. They’re probably just ready for sleep, now that you’re more relaxed,” Aziraphale replied. 

Crowley shrugged. She was too tired to argue. She let the tension ease from her body as she settled against the pillows and the plump form of Aziraphale next to her. It was technically still too warm for cuddles, but Crowley needed her angel to comfort her. 

“Love you, angel,” she whispered. 

“I love you, too, dear. Anything else I can help you with? Anything at all.” 

Crowley thought a moment and nodded. “Can we install an air conditioner? Just for the summer months? One of those box ones that fits in the window?” 

“Of course, dear. Though you know, the only reason you’re so warm this summer is because of the extra…”

“Weight? Are you calling me fat, angel?”

“No, dearest. I’m fat. You’re… in a delicate condition. Which yes, includes some extra weight for our growing little dear. And I will gladly do anything that’ll help you.”

Crowley blushed as Aziraphale kissed her cheek. She smiled though. While it had been a long and hot summer, her angel had been by her side and would continue to help her through it. And at the end of it all, they’d have their little dear, as Aziraphale had lovingly nicknamed their baby. And that would absolutely be worth any discomfort. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
